Forgotten Memories
by XxDarkPixiexX
Summary: Rose remembers nothing from her time at the academy or court not even the people she left behind. Set after "love fades mine has" my first fanfic R&R
1. Prologue

******I do NOT own Vampire Academy it all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**this is my first fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and critcism**** welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I remember nothing before that accident five years ago, completely blank. All I do remember is driving because I was upset over something then a deer appeared out of nowhere and everything went black. I woke up in a hospital with a doctor smiling at and said the words that still shock me, "Hello Rosemarie. You are a very lucky woman that you and the twins you are carrying are okay" But that not the weirdist thing believe it or not. Sometimes I get these foreign feelings or thoughts also i have these weird dreams where its like I'm in someones body.

I'm Rosemarie Hathaway; I'm 23 and have two beautiful children Veronika and Lev. I get emotions and thoughts that are not my own. Who says being a single mother is easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well whatcha think should I continue on...<strong>

**Luv**

** Dark Pix**

** XXXX  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok heres chapter 1  
>I don not own vampire academy it all belongs to Richelle Mead<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Roni, Lev" I shouted "get up or you'll be late for school." **(A/N Roni is short for Veronika in case ya didn't know)**

The twins came pounding down the stairs of my friend Sandra's house dressed in the same clothes. I swear to God they were so cute when they did that.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mama" both of them replied.

We all piled into the small car before driving off. After dropping the kids off at school and praying they won't start another fight today, I headed off to work.

_I miss you so much Rose._

I braked (almost causing a crash) and looked around but none was in the car besides me. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I told myself it was all in my head before continued driving. When I got to the bar/restaurant where I worked it was already open. SHIT I was late. I ran in through the back door.

"Rose your late" My boss Luke stated

"I know sorry I just…." I trailed

Luke looked into my eyes knowingly. He knew what I meant, he was the only who know about the voices and visions I been having but now… its getting stronger like what ever is making these things happen to me is coming closer.

Luke pulled me into a tight embrace while saying everything is okay. To anyone else it would look like we were a couple but I thought of Luke as more of a big brother not to say he wasn't good looking with his black short hair, slightly tanned and muscled body and his dark green eyes.

"Ahem" we both jumped away from each other and turned to face Lizzie a tall strawberry blonde hair with pale skin and violet eyes woman eyeing us like we were small kids who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Rose can you go take table number 5 order please" it wasn't a question but a statement don't get me wrong me and Liz are best of friends. She helped me out when I first came here after losing my memory.

"OK"

As I picked up the pad and proceeded towards table 5 looking up to see who I'm dealing with. Hmm four of them were very pale while the other one was tanned, three boys and two girls. They looked like they had money too with the clothes they were wearing.

"Hello and welcome to Highlight Restaurant. I am Rose and I'll be waitress today"

All of them looked up with shocked expressions…

* * *

><p><strong>please Review<br>Luv  
>Dark Pix<br>XXX  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

******Sorry it took so long but it has been a busy week i got injections in BOTH arms ahhhhh i hate needles!  
>anyway i don't own vampire academy, all characters belong to Richelle Mead<strong>

**!ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dmitri's POV<strong>

It has been five since I have seen her, five years without looking into her brown eyes, running my fingers through her dark silky brown hair or kissing those lips….

Five years without my Roza.

"Dimka, Lissa wants to stop to get something to eat" Tasha Ozera a lifelong friend said

"Okay" I simply replied. I could see disappointment in her face but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. I knew she wanted to be more than friends, but I could not, when I was still in love with my Roza or she was until I said the worst four words in my life:

'_Love fades, my has.'_

We eventually found a restaurant called "Highlight Restaurant" it was an 80's style restaurant with pristine tile floors and the smell of burgers and chips.

We sat into a booth with red leather seats while the rest of the Guardians fanned out around the restaurant, (it may be daytime but there still is danger everywhere it's just hard to see it) as we got our menus I just flicked through it not really seeing what was on it.

"So Dimka what are you doing when you get your time off" Tasha asked.

"Nothing much, I might go and visit my family I haven't seen them in years" I replied. In actual fact I forgot all about it but didn't want Tasha to make any plans of her and I going on what she thinks is a romantic getaway

"Hmm, maybe I could with you I haven't seen Olena since the last time I was in Russia" she said with a hint of desperate in her voice.

"Of course you can Tasha" I sighed mentally.

She turned to the rest of our group to chat with them since she got what she wanted out of me. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the buzzing noise around me but every time I did, I would see brown eyes a curvy body a silk brown hair and the most beautiful face in the world

"Hello and welcome to Highlight Restaurant. I am Rose and I'll be waitress today." her angelic voice said. I looked up shocked that I could think of her so real that was until I looked up to see her standing before us with a notepad in her hand and an impatient look on her face.

"Rose" I faintly heard the Princess gasp and I was also faintly aware of Tasha clinging to my arm like I was life-support, I was to wrapped up in taking in everything the goddess in front of me had to offer.

"Yeah that's what they call me, so what do you want to have?" she said a little harshly. I could tell Christian was about to say something when Tasha interrupted him by giving her order then Adrian's, Lissa's, Christians' and mine.

Rose looked satisfied and walked away to a tall blonde hair girl.

"Was that who I think it was?" Adrian asked. I forgot he even existed; he had been so quiet during the whole ordeal.

"Rose, working as a waitress?" Lissa stated although it came out more as a question.

* * *

><p><strong>Review you know you want to ;-)<br>luv  
>XxDarkPixiexX<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took sooo long to upload  
>Disclaimer: i do not own vampire academy all its characters belong to Richelle Mead I own only the plot.<br>**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I was still staring at her form until she was out of sight. She was here, everybody she was dead. We even held a funeral, the Guardians even found the missing SUV that Rose took 3 miles down, crashed. They brought back her body for us to identify.

How was she here and why was she pretending not to know us.

"I knew she was alive. I knew it. The bond didn't break it was just numbed" Lissa whispered.

"What should we do?" Adrian asked more to himself than anyone else.

_BEEP BEEP_

Everyone jumped at the unexpected sound; I looked down at my phone to see Guardian Ryan calling

"Sorry. I'll be back in a minute," I don't think anyone paid attention to what I said, they to wrapped in their own world.

"Belikov here" I answered

"_There has been an attack by strigoi on the convey you sent ahead."_

"What, do you know many of them were there and what they wanted?"

"_Around twenty as for what they wanted we're not sure."_

"I think it would be best if we kept the moroi here for now till we figure out if it was just a random attack or planed. I'll send a more Guardians out to assist you"

"_Thanks Belikov" _The phone disconnected.

I ran my hand through my hair. Oh God, where we going to stay? I didn't see a hotel since we have been here. Could I ask Rose? No, she wouldn't let us, not after what I did.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" a woman's voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a petite girl, maybe a bit smaller than Rose. She had hair that was dyed black, purple and a dark blue; it was cut all different lengths. Her eyes were covered in black eye liner and eye shadow. She had extremely pale skin nearly as pale as a moroi.

"Amm, Sir did you hear what I said?" the mystery girl asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just wondering if there was any hotels available" I said hoping said she would help.

"Hmm none that I know of, but you could stay at my house there is lots of space and I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind." She said excitedly.

"No it's…" I was interrupted when she shouted 'that's her over there' and then proceeded to drag me over to her.

"Rose look who's staying with us"

To say I was surprised was an understatement at the least. Rose looked up at me no expression on her face; she surveyed me from head to toe, I shivered under her gaze. She must have noticed because she gave me her man-eating smile.

"You're the guy from table 5, am I right?" she asked.

I didn't understand, why was she acting as if she didn't know me.

"Ro…." The girl interrupted me again.

"Please please please please" the girl begged.

"God, Sandra you are worst then Roni when she sees something she likes" she smirked. She then turned to me. "Would you and your friends like to stay with me and Sandra until you find a hotel?"

"Yes that would be great." How could I pass up an opportunity like this one?

"Good. Oh what's your name by the way?"

I gave her a strange look. "Dimitri Belikov"

"Russian?" she asked

"Da" Didn't she know this already.

"Well anyway Dimitri you can follow me home when my shift ends" she looked at her watch "fifteen minutes ago. Shit, I'm late. Do you mind I have to pick up Roni and Lev?

"No I don't mind, who are they if you don't mind me asking?"

She looked and said:

"There my children"

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? bad? great? terrible? please reveiw<br>and also thanks to everyone who reveiwed so far.  
>also i might not upload for awhile afetr this because school is starting up again and we have to study for house exams. thats around 16 test all in one week! but don't worry we have 3 months of summer<strong>

**Love **

**XxDarkPixiexX  
><strong>


End file.
